Dr. Facilier
Dr. Facilier is an evil witch doctor and the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. His evil scheme was to steal the vast fortune of the royal Naveen family and kidnapped Winnie the Pooh and the gang for Bowser and also gain control of the Labouff family's fortune, and take over the town of Louissiana, and feed everyones' soul to his "friends on the other side" in exchange for them to help make it happen. With this darkness-originating help, Facilier turned Prince Naveen into a frog and made Lawrence his personal 2nd in command. But the mad doctor and evil butler both did not count on another human-turned-frog, Tiana, breaking the charm keeping Facilier on earth, and summoning his friends to drag the witch doctor to Bowser's underworld. Trivia *Dr. Facilier became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Bowser and his family, Azula, Shere Khan, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, The Phantom Blot, Psycho Rangers, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Dr. Facilier made his first guest appearence in both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. He became Littlefoot's enemy in the Disneyland version. He also had the help of Lord Zedd and Bowser's Villain Army in the Walt Disney World version. *Dr. Facilier worked with Ramsley in [[Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion|''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion]]. *Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Faciilier will become the enemy of The Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Princess and the Frog. *In Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, Dr. Facilier will be the one who made the game board Jumanji to trap Alan, Simba, Alex, Genie and the rest of the jungle crew as part to get revenge on Pooh and his friends. *Dr. Facilier will work for The Grand Duke of Owls again in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *Dr. Facilier joined forces with Bowser, his family, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, and the Psycho Rangers to take control of Wasteland in order to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Dr. Facilier returned alongside Bowser, his family, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, and Scar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus, where they teamed up with the Sanderson Sisters. At the end of the movie, he was defeated by Patrick Star, who smashed his talisman, causing the voodoo demons to drag Facilier to the underworld. *Dr. Facilier made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood. And in the film, he had managed to get out of the voodoo spirit realm because in there, he had promised the spirits he would give them Simba's soul in return for sending him out of their realm. Also, in the bonus ending, it is revealed that he is working with the resurrected Scar to assist Tublat, Quint, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures to destroy Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew for their good deeds and actions. *Dr. Facilier teamed up with the 40 Thieves along with Shere Khan, Yzma, Pete, Cecil and Arthur, and Lord Rothbart in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Dr. Facilier became Yogi Bear's enemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog''. *Dr. Facilier became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Lord Rothbart, Team Rocket, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Messina and El Supremo in ''Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7''. *Dr. Facilier teamed up Hades and the other villains to take over the Magic Kingdom and get revenge on Pooh and Tiana in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Dr. Facilier will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], and ''Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Arch rivals Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Manly villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Arch rivals Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Manly villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues